1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that ensures a proper position of the conductive terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. CN202585895 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, a contact module assembled to the insulative housing, and a metal shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing. The contact module includes a plurality of conductive terminals and an insulative base insert-molded with the conductive terminals.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0244118 discloses an electrical connector including an insulation body, an upper row of terminals insert molded with the insulative body, a lower terminal module mounted to the insulation body, a middle shielding sheet, and a metal casing. The insulation body includes a base and a tongue. The lower terminal module includes a lower row of terminals. Each of upper and lower row terminals has a contact portion exposed from upper and lower surfaces of the tongue, respectively. The middle shielding sheet is disposed in the tongue and located between the upper row and lower row of terminals. The metal casing encloses the insulation body to form a mating cavity for receiving a mating connector.
An improved electrical connector is desired.